1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating applied to the outside of a pharmaceutically active ingredient. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coating that masks the taste of a pharmaceutically active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, there are two types of tablet dosage forms that are available in the marketplace, one that can be swallowed as a whole entity and the other as a chewable tablet. If the tablet is swallowed whole, the unpleasant taste of the pharmaceutically active ingredient is greatly minimized or avoided altogether. However, tablets formulated in a chewable form are designed for young children and for people with difficulty swallowing. Hence, the undesirable taste of the chewable tablet is mainly due to the bad taste of the pharmaceutically active ingredient. This can ultimately create a feeling of reluctance to taking medicine.
The use of a coating as part of a medicament is known. The coating is typically applied for the ease of swallowing and provides a barrier, which prevents the undesirable taste of the drug ingredient from coming through, making the drug preparation more palatable. In addition, this type of coating can be designed to act as a time release mechanism to control the rate of release of the medicine in the body. This can be accomplished in various ways such as adjusting the thickness of the coating and selection of the coating polymers/components that are used in these types of specialized coating formulations.
Various types of coatings can be applied to the outside of tablets and drug powders to achieve a specific desired effect. Enteric coatings are designed to be soluble in the intestine, where the pH is 6.5 or higher, but insoluble in the stomach, where the pH is lower. On the other hand, reverse enteric coatings are designed to be partially soluble in the stomach, i.e. under acidic or lower pH conditions, thereby releasing the drug in the stomach. Coatings can also be used for masking purposes including taste masking of chewable products.
Several U.S. patents are directed to taste masking. However, none disclose the coating of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,226 issued on Jul. 25, 1989 to Julian et al. It provides a chewable medicament tablet made from granules coated with a blend of cellulose acetate or cellulose acetate butyrate and polyvinyl pyrrolidone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,114, which issued on Dec. 24, 1991 to Roche, provides a taste masking and sustained release coating applied to a tablet. The coating blend is made with cellulose acetate and/or cellulose acetate butyrate and hydroxypropyl cellulose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,436 issued on Feb. 6, 1996 to Hoy et al. This patent provides chewable tablets that have a coating consisting essentially of dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate and neutral methacrylic acid ester, and a polymer selected from the group consisting of cellulose acetate, cellulose triacetate, and mixtures thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a coating or coating composition that coats a pharmaceutically active ingredient or particle and, thus, is part of a medicament.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a coating that masks the undesirable taste, without delaying the availability, of the pharmaceutically active ingredients when consumed orally.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a coating that is substantially insoluble in water and in a neutral pH environment, e.g. the mouth.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a medicament having the coating, which inhibits the availability of the drug ingredient in the mouth and in a pH neutral environment.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a coating that rapidly breaks down in an acid environment, such as in the stomach, thereby releasing the drug.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a coating that readily dissolves, yet the rate of dissolution can be modified based on the composition.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a medicament comprising a pharmaceutical active agent and the coating.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide such a medicament in a variety of forms.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a pharmaceutical composition comprising one or more pharmaceutical active agents coated with the coating of the present invention, which has an alkaline component in the coat composition that enhances the performance of the coat.
To accomplish the foregoing objects and advantages, the present invention, in brief summary, is a coating composition that masks the taste of a drug ingredient or medicine taken orally. The composition has (a) dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate and neutral methacrylic acid ester, (b) a cellulose ester polymer, and (c) an alkaline modifier.
In the present application, a medicament is defined as a drug ingredient that is coated with a coating composition. Taste masking is understood as a perceived reduction of an undesirable taste that would otherwise be there.
The mouth is, for the most part, a neutral environment where the pH is about 7. One can mask the unpleasant taste of a drug by surrounding the drug ingredient, drug particle, or an agglomeration of drug particles with a coating composition that is insoluble in the mouth. The coating must be formulated to rapidly break down in the stomach to release the pharmaceutically active ingredient into the body. The present invention accomplishes this by providing a coating composition that effectively masks the unpleasant taste of a pharmaceutically active ingredient, i.e., drug or medicine, taken orally and immediately dissolves in an acidic pH environment, thereby releasing the pharmaceutically active ingredient in the stomach. Moreover, there is no noticeable after taste.
The coating composition of the present invention has a taste masking blend. The blend is (a) dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate and neutral methacrylic acid ester, (b) a cellulose ester polymer, and (c) an alkaline modifier.
The dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate and neutral methacrylic acid ester is a first essential component in the present coating composition. This compound is available commercially from Rohm Pharma, and is sold under the tradename EUDRAGIT(copyright) E 100. EUDRAGIT(copyright) E 100 is supplied as colorless to yellow tinged granules with a characteristic amine-like odor. The structural formula is: 
The dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate and neutral methacrylic acid ester is known to be soluble in acidic environments where the pH is up to about 5. At a pH greater than about 5, the ester is insoluble in water. Thus, the ester is relatively insoluble in the mouth where the pH is about 7.
The dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate and neutral methacrylic acid ester is in the present coating composition in an amount about 3 percentage by weight or weight percent (wt. %) to about 97 wt. % of the total coating composition. Preferably, the dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate and neutral methacrylic acid ester is about 10 wt. % to about 40 wt. % of the total weight of the coating composition. The level of the dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate and neutral methacrylic acid ester that is included in the coating composition is determined by considering the cost of the raw material and the desired dissolution rate. For example, below about 10 wt. %, the dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate and neutral methacrylic acid ester does not dissolve as well as within the preferred range. Above 40 wt. %, the cost of this ingredient starts to become cost prohibitive.
A second essential component of the present coating composition also includes a cellulose ester polymer. For the most part, the cellulose ester polymer is insoluble in water. This insolubility property enables the cellulose ester polymer to inhibit dissolution of the medicament in the mouth. The cellulose ester polymer may be, for example, cellulose acetate (CA), cellulose acetate butyrate, cellulose acetate triacetate, cellulose proprionate, ethyl cellulose, or mixtures thereof. The preferred cellulose ester polymers are cellulose acetate and ethyl cellulose.
The cellulose ester polymer is present in the present coating composition in an amount about 3 wt. % to about 97 wt. %. Preferably, the cellulose ester polymer is about 25 wt. % to about 90 wt. %. Most preferably, the cellulose ester polymer is about 50 wt. % to about 80 wt. %. The cellulose ester polymer is a relatively inexpensive raw material. Accordingly, it is included over other essential components in the coating composition at relatively high levels. This component exhibits maximum solubility above the lower limits of its most preferred range.
The alkaline modifier is the third essential component in the coating composition of the present invention. This component serves several functions. It acts as a stabilizer, buffering the microenvironment of the coating to a neutral pH, which enhances the coating integrity over coatings that do not have an alkaline modifier. This coating integrity improves the storage stability in a dry state and in a liquid suspension. The alkaline modifier also functions as a plasticizer to reduce the brittleness of the coating. The alkaline modifier may also serve to decrease the dissolution rate of the coated tablets in the mouth thereby enhancing the taste masking effect of the coating.
Moreover, the alkaline modifier serves as a release agent that increases the speed of dissolution of the coating in the acidic environment of the stomach (pH 1.2). Accordingly, the drug ingredient is delivered more rapidly in the stomach than is a drug coated with a like coating composition that does not contain an alkaline modifier in it. The alkaline modifier enhances the dissolution rate of the coating and, consequently, increases the release rate of the drug in the stomach. Preferably, the alkaline modifier enables substantially complete release of the drug in the stomach.
Suitable alkaline modifiers are, for example, triethanolamine (TEA), basic amino acids, talc, ammonium oleate, meglumine, trimethylamine, calcium silicate, aluminum magnesium silicate, food alkalizing agents commonly used in the food industry, or mixtures thereof. The basic amino acids can be, for example, L-argenine, L-histadine, prolamine, or mixtures thereof. In addition, aluminum magnesium silicate may also be used in the present invention as an alkaline modifier.
An effective amount of the alkaline modifier is in the present coating composition. What is an effective amount varies according to the desired dissolution rate. In one embodiment, the alkaline modifier is about 0.2 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of the coating composition. Preferably, the alkaline modifier is about 1 wt. % to about 15 wt. %. If the alkaline modifier is included at too high a level, the integrity of the coating may be adversely effected.
The present coating composition may also have other components or additives. The additives may include, for example, 2-vinyl pyridine (V)/styrene (S) copolymer, diluents, fillers, bulking agents, pigments, opacifiers, other plasticizers including polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP), or mixtures thereof. The polymer weight ratio of V to S in the 2-vinyl pyridine (V)/styrene (S) copolymer is preferably about 65/35 or 80/20.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention is a medicament having a drug or active ingredient and a coating composition for masking the taste of the drug ingredient. The preferred coating composition has (a) dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate and neutral methacrylic acid ester, (b) a cellulose ester polymer, and (c) a alkaline modifier. The ratio of the coating composition to active ingredient is about 1:50 to 3:1. Preferably, the ratio is about 1:10 to 2:1. Most preferably, the ratio is 1:10 to 1.5:1. The active ingredient is present in an effective amount, which typically is about 0.1 mg to about 1000 mg per unit dose.
The medicament may be prepared by using techniques and methods known in the art. For example, the coating composition of the present invention may be applied onto one or more granules or particles of the active ingredient or medicine by using a fluidized bed coating operation. The coated granules or particles may then be processed into a pharmaceutically acceptable dosage form.
The coated medicament can be, for example, chewable tablets, powders for reconstituted suspensions, regular liquid form of prepared suspensions, fast dissolving quick melt tablets, lozenges, wafers, chewing gums, hard shell gelatin capsules with powder/granules/liquid fills, soft shell gelatin with liquid center or filled with powder or granules, regular compressed tablets with immediate or delayed release, candy and candy bar forms, aerosol creams and gels.
Many pharmaceutically active ingredients can be coated with the taste masking system of the present invention. For example, the taste masking system can be applied to analgesics such as acetaminophen, aspirin, ibuprofen, dexibuprofen lysinate, naproxen, ketoprofen; antibiotics such as lactams, quinolones, macrolides and salts thereof; gastrointestinal drugs such as loperamide, famotidine, ranitidine, cimetidine and salts thereof; cardio vascular agents such as ibersartan, captopril, lisinopril and salts thereof; CNS drugs such as nefzodone, aeripriprazole, buspirone and salts thereof; antihistamines such as chlorpheniramine and astemizole; decongestants such as pseudoephedrine; antivirals; anticancer; antiplatelet; vitamins; minerals; psyllium; or mixtures thereof. The pharmaceutically active agent is present in an amount effective for the treatment of the condition for which it is intended, typically and preferably as set forth in the Physician""s Desk Reference, 53rd edition, incorporated herein by reference thereto.
To illustrate the present invention, the following examples are provided. However, it should be understood that the present invention is not limited to the examples described.
In the examples provided, medicinal tablets were prepared as follows: (1) granules or crystals of a drug ingredient were coated with a coating composition in a fluid bed coater, (2) the coated granules or crystals were then combined with ingredients commonly used in making chewable/fast melting tablets and/or dry suspensions such as sugars, sweetners, and flavors, (3) the mixture was then compressed into tablet form to a hardness of about 10 Strong-Cobb units, using 11/16 inch round flat tooling. Each tablet had a weight of about 1550 mg.
Taste masking effectiveness is difficult to quantify. As set forth above, taste masking is understood to mean herein a perceived reduction of an undesirable taste that would otherwise be present. The examples demonstrate the taste masking benefits of the present invention, by measuring the percentage of a drug ingredient dissolved over a period of time under different pH conditions, and by product tasting.